Mi ángel
by XxXRukia HikariXxX
Summary: una celebracion que todos conocemos y adoramos... nuestra pareja no se puede escapar del efecto navideño jajaja algo adelantado pero tenia ganas de publicarla ojale les agrade


**konichiwa! vine a publacar es one-short q bueno es navideño pero lo tenia en mi compu y decidi ponerlo bueno no me gusta mucho pero espero su opinion**

**de nuevo**

**bleach no me pertence ni mucho menos el ichiruki T-T q triste**

* * *

Era un día normal en la ciudad Karakura, bueno no era tan normal ya que dentro de dos días iba a ser navidad, las personas estaban agitadas comprando cosas y así sucesivamente, excepto por dos jóvenes que caminaban tranquilamente asía su casa la chica era de estatura baja y morena en cambio el chico era alto y peli naranjo ambos iban bien abrigados ya que anteriormente había nevado, así que todo estaba color blanco.

-oye Ichigo dime ¿Por qué las personas se alteran tanto por la navidad? ¿Qué es la navidad?- pregunto Rukia, mientras tomaba la punta de su bufanda.

- ¿no ya Yuzu e Inoue te lo habían explicado?- dijo Ichigo sin ganas de explicar nada.

-bueno Inoue me lo explico pero no le entendí nada ya que se emociono y se fue corriendo póquer tenía que comprar un regalo… que no sé ni para qué, Yuzu estuvo a punto de decirme que era la navidad pero me dijo que lo haría después porque se le había olvidado comprar unas cosas para preparar la comida de ese día, así que no se qué es eso y por eso te pregunte.- finalizo Rukia viendo fijamente a Ichigo con cara de que no entiende para que se celebra eso.

Ichigo suspiro –está bien, que molestas, bueno navidad es cuando la familia se reúne para pasarla juntos mmm es una fecha especial ya que ese día las personas dan regalos a otras bueno mayormente se los dan entre familia o amigos esa es unan forma de decir que los quieren y pues cosas así, no soy bueno explicando y la razón por lo que las personas se alteran es porque salen a comprar las cosas y a veces ya no hay nada de lo que están buscando- dijo Ichigo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-mmm que gran explicación todo me quedo muy claro- dijo Rukia con un tono de burla.

-cállate enana, no soy bueno explicando- dijo Ichigo molesto.

-idiota mmm ¿Cómo celebran ustedes la navidad?- pregunto Rukia. Ambos seguían su camino hablando tranquilamente.

-bueno pues un día antes ósea el 24 Yuzu, Karin, mi padre y yo decoramos la casa para que se vea más alegre, aunque el viejo siempre para compitiendo con el vecino de que casa es la mejor y de que se queja si siempre gana-dijo Ichigo medio riendo –luego de que hemos terminado de decorar mis hermanas empiezan a preparar la comida, el viejo y yo tratamos de ayudarlas así que la cena se prepara entre todos, por ultimo esperamos a que den las doce a esa hora entregamos los regalos, así ha sido siempre, buno era lo que hacia mi madre- dijo Ichigo viendo al cielo.

-como me viera gustado conocer a tu mamá, sería estupendo y también será estupendo celebrar la navidad con ustedes- dijo Rukia sonriendo.

Ichigo dirigió la vista hacia la chica algo sorprendido, pero decidió quedarse callado.

-Ichigo ¿siempre cae nieve en Karakura para estas fechas?- pregunto Rukia viendo el paisaje de color blanco.

-no hace mucho que no nevaba es extraño, sabes apurémonos si no el viejo loco nos va a hacer un espectáculo- dijo Ichigo tomando a Rukia del brazo caminando mas a prisa, se fueron casi corriendo, cuando llegaron a la casa abrieron la puerta y…

-¡IIIICHIGOOO!- Isshin salido disparado a darle la bienvenida a su hijo pero Ichigo lo detuvo con un golpe que lo mando a volar.

-ya regresamos viejo loco- dijo Ichigo pasando a un lado de él sin darle importancia, a Rukia solo le dio risa lo ocurrido.

-onii-chan deja de golpear a papá y trae a Rukia-chan que la cena ya esta cérvida- dijo Yuzu poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-hola ichi-nii, hola Rukia-chan, ¿cómo les fue en las compras, compraron ya los regalos?- dijo Karin sentándose en la mesa.

-no compramos nada ya que la enana no se despegaba de una vitrina donde estaba ese horrible conejo- dijo Ichigo algo molesto.

-¡oye chappy no es horrible el único horrible eres tú!- dijo Rukia enojada.

-ICHIGO PORQUE NO LE COMPRASTE ESE CONEJO A RUKIA-CHAN- grito Isshin quien apareció como rayo detrás de ellos.

-cállate viejo loco-dijo Ichigo sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Rukia-chan, mañana compraras los regalos?- pregunto Karin.

-claro, solo que no se que regalar- dijo Rukia un poco nerviosa "en realidad ya compre todos pero el de Ichigo aun no, se que comprarle" pensaba Rukia.

Todos ya estaban sentados y empezaron a comer, el peli naranjo se levanto dio las gracias seguido por la morena ambos se dirigían a las escaleras pero algo detuvo al chico.

-qué demonios- dijo el chico tomando un muérdago que estaba arriba de él.

-¡QUE BIEN HIJO MIO LO HAS VISTO PERO NO TE PREOCUPES PUSE EN TODOS LADOS, LOS PUSE DE UNA VEZ PORQUE CREO QUE SERA MEJOR QUE LO AGAS ANTES DE NAVIDAD, VAMOS ICHIGO TU PUEDES RUKIA-CHAN YA ESTACONTIGO!-gritaba Isshin con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡CALLATE VIEJO LOCO! Y ¡QUITA TODAS ESAS COSAS!- gritaba Ichigo más colorado que el tomatito mientras que le pegaba a su padre para que dejara de decir locuras.

En cambio Rukia no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo Isshin, decidió preguntarle al chico pero en su cuarto. Ichigo subió las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con otro dichoso muérdago "demonios ese maldito viejo los puso por todos lados, que cree que me gusta Rukia ya le está fallando lo que le queda de cerebro" pensó el peli naranja.

Ambos chicos entraron al cuarto, Rukia se quedo parada observando a Ichigo.

-que tanto miras-dijo Ichigo sentándose en la cama.

-mmm es que me preguntaba ¿Por qué te molestaste tanto por esa plantita?- pregunto Rukia con los brazos cruzados.

-sí que eres ingenua- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

-entonces dime que es- dijo Rukia frunciendo el ceño.

-que molestas, mmm mira pues el muérdago lo usan las parejas en navidad, se dan un beso y pues eso les trae buena suerte y amor para toda la vida- dijo Ichigo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas (kawaii!) "maldito viejo como pudo poner tantos muérdagos Y de ¿donde saco tantos?".

Rukia se puso roja al entender lo que el papá de Ichigo trataba de hacer y no sabía que decir -… he… ya me tengo que ir… adiós-Rukia no supo que responder así que se fue al cuarto de las gemelas.

Ichigo se sorprendió de que Rukia no le gritara –que raro- dijo Ichigo mientras se preparaba para dormir, ya que estaba listo se acostó "porque me sonroje cuando Rukia me pregunto sobre el muérdago, será que yo ya no la quiera como amiga sino como algo mas… NO ella es mi amiga y solo eso… y como me gustaría si es terca, necia, irritante, controladora… pero a la vez muy hermosa, tierna cuando se lo propone, es la única que logra que ya no haiga lluvia en mi corazón y q me sienta completo… demonios creo que me enamore de la enana… pero no sé si ella me corresponde pero lo averiguare…" pensaba mientras se quedaba dormido.

Mientras que en la habitación de las gemelas estaba Rukia pensando "Ichigo se enojo por lo que hiso su padre pero quien no se va a enojar lo que no entiendo es porque se puso rojo… y yo soy una idiota como salí corriendo del cuarto de Ichigo cuando me dijo que significaba lo del muérdago, me puse nerviosa al no saber que decir y ahora que lo pienso siempre que estoy con él me siento completa pero no puedo enamorarme de él, porque no es permitido… y no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo… y otro problema no se que darle para navidad mañana se lo tendré que comprar espero encontrar algo bueno" pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Rukia se había levantado algo temprano para ir a comprar el regalo de Ichigo, en cambio Ichigo se levanto a la misma hora así que bajo y ahí estaban sus hermanas.

-buenos días Ichi-nii- dijo Karin.

-buenos días onii-chan- dijo Yuzu muy alegre.

-buenos días, oigan ¿y Rukia?- dijo Ichigo viendo para varios lados buscando a la peli negra.

-Rukia-chan dijo que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas que le faltaban- dijo Yuzu.

-oh… y el viejo ¿dónde está?- pregunto Ichigo buscando a su padre.

-otto-san se fue a comprar las cosas para decorar, ya que hoy es noche buena- dijo Yuzu dándole el desayuno a Ichigo.

Los tres se sentaron y comieron luego Ichigo subió y se fue a bañar cuando termino de arreglarse les dijo a las gemelas que iba a terminar lo que no pudo ayer, así que se fue de compras y también a buscar a Rukia.

El peli naranja iba caminando por el centro comercial buscando los regalos para su familia, a su papá le compro una bata nueva, a su hermana Yuzu un peluche de un oso gigante ya que sabe que le encantan los peluches, a Karin le compro un balón de soccer y a Rukia…

-demonios no se que comprarle a la enana- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba, hasta que se detuvo en un puesto ahí vio algo que le gusto para Rukia así que entro, se acerco a lo que había visto…

-wow es un poco caro dijo, tsk pero por Rukia todo vale la pena-dijo Ichigo sonrojándose un poco.

-disculpe señor yo quiero eso por favor- le dijo Ichigo al encargado del local.

-claro-dijo el señor tomando el objeto y empacándolo.

-¿es el regalo para su novia?-pregunto curioso el señor.

Ichigo se ruborizo un poco "que le importa" pensó –se podría decir-dijo Ichigo.

-tome-dijo el señor entregándole el pequeño paquete a peli naranjo.

-gracias-dijo tomando el paquete y saliendo del local luego "mmm bueno ahora voy a buscar a la enana ojala que siga aquí algo me dice que sigue aquí" se dijo Ichigo así que empezó a caminar para buscarla.

En otra parte del centro comercial estaba la peli negra con un gran problema "no sé que comprarle a ichigo, por lo menos ya tengo todos los demás regalos" pensó, siguió caminando y no encontraba nada.

-qué difícil es encontrar algo para ichigo…- dijo hasta que se detuvo en una vitrina en donde vio algo que le encanto –wow eso le quedaría genial a Ichigo-dijo la shinigami entrando al lugar compro lo que vio para Ichigo y algo extra… -si no le gusta por lo menos va a tener muchos chocolates- dijo Rukia sonriendo. (Rukia compro todo con el dinero que byakuya le dio jajaja que suerte), Rukia decidió irse ya a la casa pero para su sorpresa Ichigo estaba a pocos metros de ella cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba acercándosele.

-enana porque te fuiste más temprano que yo, me vieras esperado-dijo Ichigo un poco molesto.

-si viéramos venido juntos no viéramos comprado los regalos igual que ayer, idiota- dijo Rukia también molesta.

-tsk bien vámonos a casa así empezamos a decorar si no el viejo se enojara- dijo Ichigo caminando hacia la salida.

-está bien ¿pero no crees que aun es un poco temprano?- dijo Rukia.

-veremos que hacemos, asique apresurémonos ya que como últimamente ha estado nevando y puede que se ponga más frio y las calles se llenen de nieve- dijo Ichigo viendo hacia afuera.

-está bien-dijo Rukia caminado hacia la salida, ambos salieron del centro comercial y se dirigían asía la casa del chico, cuando llegaron saludaron y subieron a la habitación del chico a hablar de cualquier cosa y a pelear así pasaron un buen tiempo hasta que los llamaron para almorzar, al bajar ya estaba todo servido se sentaron y comieron, luego todos se levantaron y decidieron empezar a decorar la casa pero apareció algo muy extraño…

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!-grito Isshin con un traje de Santa Claus, pero fue noqueado por Karin e ichigo.

-¡papá!-grito Yuzu corriendo a ayudarlo.

-viejo loco, siempre se viste distinto- dijo Ichigo mientras colocaba varios adornos.

-y de ¿Qué se vistió el año pasado?- pregunto Rukia mientras lo ayudaba.

-de un reno gigante- a Ichigo le dio un escalofrió tan solo en recordarlo.

A Rukia le salió la gota gorda –es un poco extraño tu padre- dijo Rukia.

Todos ya habían decorado lo que les tocaba de alguna forma Isshin seguía inconsciente, bueno no duro mucho ya que se recupero instantáneamente.

-¡HIJOS MIOS VENGAN A FUERA MIREN LO QUE LES TRAJE!-grito Isshin muy contento.

Todos salieron por tener dudas de sobre que había hecho el loco de Isshin, salieron de la casa y vieron hacia el techo…

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Ichigo.

Yuzu se puso a brincar de la emoción, Karin solo tenía ganas de matar a su padre.

-Ichigo ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Rukia señalando el objeto.

-es un trineo en donde supuestamente santa viaja para darle sus regalos a los niños, ese viejo compro un trineo con todo y renos- dijo ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

Efectivamente Isshin compro un trineo con todo y renos luminosos, en una parte del trineo había un cartel que decía: *te volví a ganar vecino*.

Después de ver el gran trineo entraron a preparar la comida todos ayudaron en lo que podían y bueno el Isshin santa gritaba que si no lo hacían bien no les iba a dar nada, así siguió hasta que saco de quicio al peli naranja que le dio un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente por unos minutos, al fin terminaron todo olía muy bien la comida ahora solo quedaba esperar ya solo quedaban pocos minutos para la media noche….

-¡9…8…7…6…5….4…3…2…1!- gritaron entusiasmadas Yuzu, Karin y Rukia, Ichigo se limito a observar a la morena "se ve muy hermosa cuando se emociona" pensó mientras sonreía.

La familia se dio el abrazo solo faltaban dos personas, Rukia se acerco a Ichigo y lo abrazo, en el momento que lo hizo se ruborizo, Ichigo correspondió el abrazo mientras se ponía rojo, ambos no podían sentirse mejor, se sentían completos.

-feliz navidad Ichigo- dijo Rukia sonriéndole "no puedo creer que este idiota me haga sentirme esto" pensó Rukia.

-feliz navidad enana- dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa, esto puso más nerviosa a la peli negra así que se separo de él.

El resto de la familia tenía cara de que no se lo creían O.O, desde hace mucho tiempo que no veían sonreír de esa manera a Ichigo.

-bueno como al fin terminaron el par de tortolitos, es hora de los regalos- dijo Karin viendo al par, ambos se habían sonrojado, las primeras en dar sus regalos fueron Yuzu y Karin, el primer regalo fue para su padre al que le dieron una corbata, a Ichigo un disco de su grupo favorito y a Rukia un chappy enorme.

-Rukia-chan este conejo es para ti ya que tú eres de la familia y ese conejo era el que tú querías-dijeron las gemelas.

-gracias pero ¿cómo supieron?- pregunto mientras abrazaba al conejo.

-onii-chan nos dijo que era lo que más te gustaba-dijo Yuzu sonriéndole.

-jeje gracias- dijo Rukia sonrojándose viendo de reojo a Ichigo que estaba un poco rojo.

Luego vinieron los regalos de isshin, a Yuzu le dio un león de peluche, a Karin una gorra nueva, a ichigo una guitarra nueva.

-espero que la uses en algo productivo sino la rompo con tu cabeza- dijo Isshin riendo.

-viejo loco-dijo ichigo y por último el regalo de Rukia.

-toma Rukia-chan, espero que te guste- dijo mientras le entregaba un marco con la foto de la familia en donde ella también estaba.

-como dijeron mis niñas tu eres parte de esta familia- dijo Isshin con una gran sonrisa, para sorpresa de todos no estaba actuando raro.

-gracias otto-san- dijo Rukia sonriendo al ver la foto.

Y al fin la pareja dio sus regalos Rukia le dio a Isshin una camisa, a Karin le dio un par de zapatos para soccer y a Yuzu un perrito de felpa, mientras que Ichigo le dio a su padre una nueva bata, a Karin un balón de soccer y a Yuzu su gran oso.

-¿oigan no compraron regalos para ustedes?- pregunto Karin viendo que ninguno de los dos le dio regalo al otro.

-bueno es que…- decía Rukia pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña rubia.

-papá, Karin, onii-chan, Rukia-chan vengan a ver afuera están quemando fuegos artificiales-decía Yuzu muy emocionada, las gemelas e Isshin ya habían salido, Rukia estaba a punto de salir pero una mano la detuvo.

-ven vamos ya sé donde podemos verlas- dijo el peli naranja sonriéndole, la chica solo lo siguió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, ichigo la llevo hacia el techo de la casa ahí se podía ver claramente los fuegos artificiales.

-ves te dije que se verían mejor- dijo Ichigo.

-wow que hermosas- dijo Rukia, Ichigo solo la observaba "creo que me volví loco por esa enana, se ve hermosa cuando sonríe" pensó el chico, Rukia podía sentir que él la estaba observando pero eso no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario le gustaba.

-sabes Rukia, hace mucho que no neva por aquí pero hoy volvió a nevar, esta es una de las cosas que más me gusta de navidad porque hace que todo se vea hermoso-dijo Ichigo mientras veía a Rukia, bueno y ella también lo veía.

-pero hoy descubrí que hay algo más hermoso que todo eso- Dijo el chico.

-y ¿qué es más hermoso que la nieve? –pregunto Rukia.

-pues lo más hermoso para mi eres tu- dijo Ichigo.

Rukia al escuchar eso se ruborizo bastante –Ichigo… yo…- Rukia no podía hablar de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-antes que digas algo toma, este es tu regalo –dijo Ichigo entregándole una cajita negra, Rukia la tomo y al abrirla se encontró con una cadena que tenía un dije en forma de corazón con alas que lo protegían.

-Ichi… yo no, no sé qué decir… es hermoso-dijo Rukia observando su regalo.

-no digas nada –dijo Ichigo.

-yo también tengo algo para ti, toma- dijo Rukia entregándole una bolsa de regalo Ichigo la tomo y al abrirla encontró una camisa color gris con una gran cruz negra con rojo que era atravesada por un rayo del mismo color que la cruz, también venia una caja de chocolates y por ultimo había una foto de ellos dos en donde ambos estaban sonriendo. (La camisa yo la vi en un centro comercial y me encanto solo me pude imaginar a ichi con eso jeje).

-gracias es muy bello y rico –dijo Ichigo sonriéndole, -oye déjame ponerte eso –dijo el peli naranja tomando la cadena de Rukia mientras ella se daba la vuelta y él le ponía la cadena, Rukia pudo sentir como Ichigo luego de ponérsela rosaba sus dedos con su cuello eso hiso que se pusiera muy roja, al darse la vuelta Ichigo la tomo por la cintura.

-Rukia tu eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, que me da el valor de seguir viviendo, de lograr que la lluvia parara y la chica a la que amo- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba mas a Rukia.

-Ichi…go- decía Rukia mientras le salía una lagrima de felicidad –yo también te amo- dijo la chica que lo abrazo y luego ambos se besaron, era un beso tierno que luego se torno muy apasionado, Rukia rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y el chico la abrazo más fuerte, el beso termino por la falta de aire así que Rukia lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras le decía al oído…

-Ichigo tu eres el ángel de mi corazón y eso nadie lo va a cambiar- dijo la chica acariciando el cuello del chico.

-y tu Rukia eres la luz de mi corazón, siempre lo has sido desde que te conocí- dijo ichigo abrazando con más fuerza a la chica mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Ichigo, ambos seguían abrazados mientras que los fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo y los copos de nieve empezaban a caer adornaban la escena, se separaron un poco solo para verse a los ojos y sonreí -esto es lo más bello- dijo Rukia.

-si excepto por esos renos que están enfrente de nosotros – dijo Ichigo riendo.

-tienes razón-dijo Rukia riendo mientras se volvían a dar otro beso, esa noche será la más hermosa e inolvidable para ambos.

* * *

**aki termina esta one-short si kieren un epilogo diganme sino solo le dejare asi **

**sayonara!**


End file.
